


Ice Cream

by nepas



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Spock is really flustered, Star Trek Beyond, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepas/pseuds/nepas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been three weeks since the crew of the Enterprise saved Yorktown. It’s also been three weeks since Leonard and Spock started dating. One night, Spock gets off his shift early and decides to surprise Leonard with some ice cream. However, Spock ends up the one being surprised when he walks in on Leonard in a very intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

There were many things about Yorktown that Spock enjoyed. The weather was always warm, the people were friendly, and he and Leonard had finally started dating after years of sexual tension and repressed feelings. It had been three wonderful weeks of first kisses, shameless flirting, and late night conversations. Their duties on the “planet” weren’t too bad either. Leonard worked at the local hospital and attended seminars at the university. Spock had been mostly working to organize and catalog the remaining data that had been backed up from the Enterprise before its destruction.

Spock had been working with a small team of other crew members in one of Yorktown’s office buildings on a rather pleasant Thursday evening when suddenly the air filtration system malfunctioned and everyone had to be evacuated from the building. Engineers inspected the building and informed everyone that the system would not be functional until tomorrow morning, effectively ending everyone’s shift two hours early.

Spock checked the time and saw that it was around six thirty. Leonard’s shift that day had ended at six, so Spock figured that he would most likely be in his room and decided to go and surprise him. He was making his way across town to the complex the crew had been staying in when he passed an ice cream shop. He paused at the window, looking in and seeing all the flavors inside. He decided to go in and buy Leonard a chocolate fudge sundae, remembering how last night he had been craving ice cream.

When Spock made it to Leonard’s room, he was disappointed to find it empty. He frowned, wondering where Leonard could be. Perhaps he had gotten dinner? Or maybe his shift ran longer than expected? Spock was about to leave to go look for Leonard when he heard a loud moan coming from the bathroom. Spock felt his heartbeat quicken and a sense of dread wash over him. He rushed over to the bathroom, afraid that Leonard had been hurt and was in pain.

The door was cracked open a bit and Spock was shocked with what he saw. There, in the brightly lit bathroom, was his boyfriend in the bathtub completely naked and getting himself off. 

Spock immediately felt his cheeks burn at the sight. Leonard was stroking himself quickly, his head tipped back against the wall, his eyes closed, and his mouth slightly open. His hair was soaking wet, sticking to his face in all sorts of directions and his face and chest glistened with water and sweat. This had to be, by far, the most erotic thing that Spock had ever witnessed. He could feel arousal begin to burn within him, low in his stomach, quickly spreading down to his groin. 

Spock knew this was wrong, he definitely should  _ not _ be here, this is a complete invasion of privacy. There is even a word for this… voyeurism! He shook his head, ashamed at himself. He turned around and started walking out of the room, feeling more embarrassed (and aroused) than he ever had in his entire life.

He didn’t get very far, however, because suddenly he heard his name tumble off Leonard’s lips. 

Spock froze.  _ This is not good.  _ He had hoped to avoid a situation like this. Spock took a deep breath and turned around, trying to gather what he was going to say. He was surprised to see that Leonard was still touching himself, his eyes closed. Spock opened his mouth to say something, but Leonard spoke again before he could.

“God, yes, yes, Spock, fuck me,” Leonard moaned and Spock could see that his hand started moving faster.

Spock realized now that Leonard had not yet seen him; clearly he was fantasizing about them having sex. The thought only turned Spock on even more. For whatever reason, they had not really discussed sex. After all, it had only been three weeks since they started dating, and Spock had been perfectly content with their makeout sessions. But he would be lying to himself if he did not admit that he too had been fantasizing about what it would be like to have sex with Leonard. It pleased him immensely to know that Leonard was also interested in having sex with him.

Spock continued watching as Leonard brought himself to a climax, his name spilling off his lips again and again as Leonard came into his hand. Spock found himself having trouble controlling his breathing at the sight and was now completely hard, his erection straining against his tight pants.

Leonard was breathing heavily, his chest heaving, and then suddenly he opened his eyes. He jumped when he saw Spock, splashing water onto the floor. “Spock! What are you… How did you...” Leonard was dumbfounded.

“I, um, Leonard, I can explain! I was, my shift, it, um, ended early! The air filtration system malfunctioned, so I came to see you and, um, well…” Spock, for once in his life, had no idea how to properly form a sentence. He bit his lip hard, finding himself unable to concentrate with Leonard’s naked body in front of him and the images of him climaxing still fresh in his mind. “I find myself unable to concentrate properly so I will just leave you to finish your bath!” he said awkwardly, rushing out of the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

Leonard was absolutely stunned. He had never in his entire life seen Spock so affected, so flustered. God, just the sight of Spock standing there biting his lips, his cheeks flushed, and that bulge straining in his pants had Leonard sporting a semi. His lips turned up into a big grin. This was going to be fun. Leonard had been meaning to approach the topic of sex with Spock for a few days now, but they had just started sleeping together in the same bed and he didn’t want to risk offending Spock by trying to move too fast. Although considering what just happened it’s pretty clear that his concerns had been unnecessary.

Leonard cleaned himself up and then climbed out of the bath and drained the water. He wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another one for his hair. He took a deep breath before he opened the door and left the bathroom.

Spock was sitting on the couch next to a brown paper bag, his hands on his face. He looked up once he heard Leonard step out of the bathroom.

“Leonard, I apologize for my actions. I have no excuse for invading your privacy in that manner.”

Leonard laughed and walked over to Spock. He sat on his bed, across from Spock on the couch. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Spock. Seeing you that flustered and turned on was almost as good as me coming.”

“So my behavior did not upset you?” Spock asked, searching Leonard’s eyes.

Leonard grabbed Spock’s hand, realizing how upset he was over this. “Not at all,” Leonard reassured him. “I mean, we’ve been dating for almost a month now, right? I was beginning to wonder when we were going to start seeing each other naked.”

Spock’s lips turned up ever so slightly and Leonard knew then that he was okay. “I must admit that I have also been wondering the same thing.”

“Yeah?” Leonard asked, a grin overtaking his face. And then his voice dropped an octave lower. “Have you fantasized about me like I have with you?”

Spock was blushing again, his face turning a shade of green that Leonard was really starting to enjoy. “Occasionally, when I am in the shower, I imagine us engaging in sexual intercourse.”

God, even though Spock made it sound so damn clinical Leonard was still turned on.

“What do you imagine us doing?” Leonard asked smoothly. If he played this right, he could probably get Spock to talk dirty to him.

“Like I said, Leonard, I sometimes imagine us partaking in intercourse.”

“Yes, I know, what I meant was what are we doing exactly? Describe it to me.” 

“Oh,” Spock said quietly. Leonard took his other hand and pushed Spock’s chin up slightly so he could look into his eyes. He loved that Spock was turning an even darker shade of green. “I like to imagine that we are in bed together. You are sitting against the pillows and I am sitting on top of you.” 

“Are we naked?” Leonard asked, encouraging him. 

“Yes.”

“Are we kissing?”

“Yes, we are kissing. And your hands are in my hair and mine are wrapped around your... penis.”

“Mmm,” Leonard hummed. That sounded nice. 

“We kiss like that until, eventually, I take your penis and place it in the correct position for intercourse. You push me down slowly, so that you are inside me. And then I imagine what that would feel like…” Spock trailed off, his eyes fluttering closed.

“How about we make your fantasy come true? Would you like to do that?” Leonard whispered. There was nothing else he wanted more in that moment than to make Spock happy.

“I would like that very much,” Spock whispered back, squeezing Leonard’s hand.

Leonard smiled, stood up, and dropped his towel. He pulled Spock up by his hand so that he was standing in front of him. Leonard grabbed Spock’s face and kissed him, hard. Spock’s hands came around Leonard’s neck, pulling him closer so that their bodies were pushed up against each other’s. Leonard parted his lips and slid his tongue into Spock’s mouth.

“God, you taste good,” Leonard moaned against Spock’s lips. “Almost like chocolate.”

“You are correct, Leonard. I had been tasting the ice cream flavors at the ice cream shop earlier. I know you have been craving ice cream lately, so I bought you a fudge sundae on the way back from my shift.”

Leonard smiled against Spock’s lips. “Mmm, that sounds good, but not as good as you.” 

Spock smiled back and Leonard’s heart swelled. He dragged Spock onto the bed and positioned himself up against the pillows, like in Spock’s fantasy. He pulled Spock onto his lap and resumed their kissing. Spock grinded himself on Leonard’s crotch, causing a moan to escape from his lips. He trailed his hands down Spock’s chest, stopping at the hem of his shirt. He started pulling it up slowly, feeling Spock’s toned stomach as he slid it up. 

“Your heart is beating very fast,” Leonard teased.

“You have quite the effect on me, Leonard,” Spock whispered.

Leonard pushed Spock’s shirt up and over his head and then threw it onto the floor. He then began fumbling with Spock’s belt. He finally undid it and Spock slipped his pants off so that he was only in his very tight boxer briefs.

“You’re so fucking sexy, you know that, Spock?” Leonard said as he slid his hands into Spock’s underwear and squeezed his ass.

“I would not normally characterize myself that way, but, yes, I know that I am attractive to you, Leonard.”

“Good. You’re gorgeous, Spock. I love everything about you,” Leonard whispered, sliding down his underwear. Spock slipped it off the rest of the way and then they were kissing again, their tongues in each other’s mouths and their hands in each other’s hair. Leonard moved his lips to Spock’s neck and sucked hard at his pulse point. “I can’t wait until I’m inside of you,” he mumbled against Spock’s soft skin. Spock sighed softly and pulled Leonard back up so he could kiss him again.

They had been making out for a while, their sweaty bodies pressed up against each other in a very intimate way. Spock heated things up even more by reaching down and stroking Leonard softly, almost too softly. “I love how hard you are for me,” Spock whispered, grabbing his penis roughly, almost like he was claiming it. Leonard moaned loudly. Hearing Spock talk dirty like that to him was his undoing.

“That’s it, I can’t take it, let’s make love,” Leonard breathed against Spock’s lips.

“Yes, but we should apply lubricant first,” Spock whispered.

“Yes, of course.” Leonard reached over and pulled out his lube from his nightstand. He had bought it a few days after they had started dating, wanting to be prepared for a situation like this.

“Let me,” Spock offered, grabbing the bottle from Leonard’s hands. Leonard watched as he squirted some of the cool liquid into his hands and rubbed them together to warm it up. Spock reached between them and placed his hands on Leonard’s shaft. He rubbed his long fingers up and down his length slowly, his head tilting back slightly at the sensation. 

“Those fingers of yours are rather sensitive, aren’t they Spock?” Leonard smirked.

“Yes,” Spock stuttered, his head tilting back farther. Watching Spock so turned on was doing things to Leonard that he didn’t think he could voice out loud. 

Leonard stilled Spock’s hands once he was fully coated. “If you keep touching me like that we’re both going to come.” Leonard took a deep breath. “And I don’t want us to come until I’m deep inside of you.”

Spock let out a whimper and nodded. He took Leonard’s penis and, like in his fantasy, placed it in the correct position.

“Has this been living up to your fantasy, Spock?” Leonard said teasingly, but deep down he really wanted to make sure he was pleasing Spock properly.

“Oh, this has been much better than anything I could possibly fantasize about, Leonard.”

“I’m glad.” Leonard kissed Spock deeply and then he placed his hands tightly on Spock’s hips. 

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment and then Leonard pushed him down so that their bodies were finally connected. Leonard moaned loudly at the sensation. Spock was so warm, so soft, so tight.

“Is this good?” Leonard asked, wanting to make sure he wasn’t hurting Spock in any way.

“Much better than ‘good,’” Spock sighed. He began moving on top of Leonard, establishing a rhythm. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Leonard moaned, gripping tighter at Spock’s hips. 

Leonard moved his own hips to meet Spock’s movements. Spock leaned in and kissed Leonard deeply, speeding up his gyrations slightly. Leonard was moaning loudly again, but he didn’t care. He loved the feeling of Spock around him, loved how they moved together like they were made for each other. He brought his hands up to Spock’s hair, tugging gently at his black locks as their tongues intertwined and their bodies came together over and over again.

“I want to know what you are thinking, what you are feeling. I want to become one with you,” Spock whispered in Leonard’s ears after they had been kissing for a while. “Can I initiate a mind meld?” He began nibbling on the shell of his ear. 

“God, yes, do it,” Leonard moaned, wondering what that would feel like.

Spock took his right hand and pressed it against Leonard’s face. Suddenly, he could hear Spock in his head, could  _ feel _ him in a way he couldn’t even begin to describe.

_ Leonard this feels so good don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop _

_ I won’t I won’t I promise I won’t _

Leonard wrapped his arms around Spock and pressed him against his body tightly, wanting them to get as close as possible to each other.

_ Lose control Spock and come for me darling please come for me _

_ So close so close I am so close Leonard _

Spock let out a soft moan against Leonard’s shoulder. Leonard could feel himself almost at his breaking point, but he wanted Spock to come first. He was almost there, he could feel how close he was. He took Spock’s other hand and started sucking on his ring finger, hoping this would push him over the edge. 

_ Do you like that is that good am I fucking you right _

_ Yes Leonard oh yes that is perfect _

Leonard added another finger into his mouth, alternating between sucking them and thrusting them into his mouth. He thrusted himself as hard as he could into Spock, trying to get him to come. Leonard moaned out loud as he felt himself hit Spock’s prostate gland over and over again. He felt Spock’s muscles tighten around him and then, through the mind meld, the sensation of Spock finally about to come. A moment later he could feel the hot sticky liquid dripping between them. Leonard finally let go, unable to hold back any longer. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, shaking as he released himself into Spock. It felt like they were orgasming together, as if they were just one person coming. It took Leonard’s breath away and his mind went blank as they rode out their orgasm. 

Spock finally stilled when they were finished coming, collapsing on top of Leonard. He leaned his head on Leonard’s shoulder while Leonard rubbed his back gently. They stayed like that for a few minutes, both of them breathing heavily. Leonard could feel how much Spock loved him in that moment and knew that Spock could feel how much he loved him too.

Once they had gained control of their breathing, Spock dropped his hand from Leonard’s face and gently lifted himself off of Leonard and sat next to him on the bed. Leonard frowned at the loss of contact. He shifted himself so that he was laying on his side and motioned for Spock to join him. Spock placed his head next to Leonard’s on the pillow and tangled their legs together. 

“Spock, that was amazing.” Leonard reached for Spock’s hands and intertwined them together.

Spock bit his lip. “I am pleased you found my performance enjoyable.” 

“Mmm, it was more than enjoyable, Spock. I’ve never felt anything like that in my entire life.” He leaned closer to Spock and nuzzled their noses together.

“Have you only had human partners before?”

“Yeah, just a few here and there. Being with you is a lot different.”

“In a good way?” Spock asked tentatively. 

“Oh, yes, in a good way. You were so much better than any human partner I’ve ever had.”

“Well, a Vulcan’s stamina is much greater than that of a human’s.” Spock reached up and caressed Leonard’s face gently. 

“It’s not just that, Spock. The fact that we shared our minds like that was incredible. But even more than that, I don’t think I’ve ever been as in love with another person as I am with you. I’m so in love with you that I don’t know what to do with myself.”

Spock bit his lip and smiled. Leonard was so lucky. He was the only person in the universe who could make Spock smile like that.

“I love you, too,” Spock whispered. It was the first time they had said it to each other out loud. Leonard grinned and leaned in, kissing Spock softly. 

“Was it good for you, too?” Leonard asked, breaking their kiss. “You know, with me being a weak human and all,” he said teasingly.

Spock smiled again. “Of course it was good for me, Leonard. You really do not have to worry so much about me. The next time we engage in sexual intercourse you do not have to restrain yourself from orgasming.” Leonard felt his cheeks heat up. Spock had noticed  _ that _ ? I guess that mind meld had a few drawbacks. Spock continued, “I could sense you were waiting for me to come first. Although I appreciate the sentiment, it is not necessary.”

Leonard snorted. “If I’m the one doing the fucking, I want you to be the one coming first, okay?” 

Spock frowned. “I do not want you to be so occupied with making me come first. It really is not necessary for me. I believe that I am the one who should be concerned with pleasing you.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Spock, it’s fine. I don’t mind having to work harder to make you come. I like the challenge. And, I mean, isn’t that what sex is all about? Pleasing your partner?” 

Spock bit his lip. “Yes, but---”

“No, buts, Spock. I don’t care how long it takes me. I’m going to make you come every damn time we have sex.”

Spock looked like he was going to start arguing with him again so Leonard started kissing him before he could get another word out. “For once in your life, Spock, let someone take care of you.” Leonard took one of his hands and kissed it softly. 

“Very well,” Spock sighed. “But it really is all right if I do not always come first.”

“Well, I bet with practice it won’t be so hard for me to get you to come.”

Spock smiled at that. “And perhaps in different positions…” Spock trailed off, his cheeks turning green again.

“You mean like with you topping?” Leonard raised his eyebrows suggestively, a smirk plastered on his face.

“Yes. I am quite versatile in the regard.”

Leonard smiled. “Mmm, well, in that case, we should try to recreate my fantasy from earlier.”

“The one you were imaging while you were pleasuring yourself in the bathroom?”

“Yes.”

“Describe it to me,” Spock whispered, using the words Leonard had said to him earlier.

“I was imagining us in the shower together.” Leonard dragged his hands up Spock’s back gently. “You had me pressed up against the wall and my legs were wrapped around your waist as you pounded into me over and over again.” 

“I believe that can be arranged,” Spock said, pulling Leonard in for a quick kiss. Leonard nuzzled their noses together gently. 

“How about we eat that ice cream first? After all, it’s the whole reason you came by in the first place.”

“Yes, that sounds lovely.”

Spock and Leonard climbed out of bed and made their way to the couch, where they sat together and shared a lukewarm, yet still delicious, ice cream sundae, Leonard wondering the whole time how he ever got so lucky to meet a person as incredible as Spock.


End file.
